girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Wanted Pictures
I don't think there's a mechanism here to automatically generate a list of wanted images to illustrate our articles, so let's fill one in here; whomever's faster with kir crop tool can just take out the entry when ke's done. Site Pictures * Original art or text ** Two logos! (both square and rect. sizes) ** A favicon? ** Anything else to make the site look nice, like a small icon for the stub template, etc. Portraits * Alpha by filename ** Andronicus Valois (from the opera is OK?) ** Balthazar's dad ** Countess Marie ** Da Boyz ** Duke D'Omas - is there anything of him to see? Works card? ** Füst ** The Heterodyne Boys ** Ht'rok-din (dubious - perhaps one of the sketches?) ** Hugo Glassvitch ** Klaus Barry Heterodyne - yeah, well... his tombstone at least ** Lord Selnikov ** Loremistress Milvistle - yes, yes, consider it a reminder ** Lucifer Mongfish ** Madame Olga ** Master Payne ** Master of Paris - can we use the Works cards under Fair Use? ** Mimmoth ** Nickodeamus Yurkofsky ** Nod ** The Other - trick question! (Put an image of a question mark there?) ** Rudolf Selnikov ** Silas Merlot ** Theopholous DuMedd ** Van Rijn - maybe his notebook? (or her notebook?) ** Wilhelm Diamant ** Zoing ** Zulenna Luzhakna Inventions * Mechanical or biological ** Airship ** Baba Yaga ** Battle Circus ** C-gas ** Castle Wulfenbach ** Clank ** Construct - this could use several, to be thorough ** Death ray ** Dingbot Prime ** Electric Foils ** Gil's flyer ** Heterodyne Device ** Mr. Tock ** The Muses ** Revenants - Rhaaa? ** Search Engine ** Silverodeon ** Slaver wasps ** Smilin' Stev ** Spark Roast ** Spider Clank - needs upgrading ** Summoning Engine Other Illustrations * (no, not that Other) ** Attack on Castle Heterodyne - maybe? ** Beetleburg ** Europa - how much of the Map would be 'Fair Use'? ** Heterodyne show ** House Valois ** Jägermonster ** Knights of Jove ** Kolee-dok-Zumil ** Master Payne's Circus of Adventure ** Mechanicsburg ** Paris - another trick question ** Passholdt ** Race to the West Pole ** Sturmhalten ** The Socket Wench of Prague ** The Storm King (Opera) ** Transylvania - well, why not? ** Transylvania Polygnostic University ** The Turbines of Atlantis ** Wastelands - why not, eh? ** Zumzum Notes Duke D'Omas is not in the deck or comic. Ht'rok-din -- the only old Heterodyne sketch I've seen is of "Ghengis Heterodyne". Hehe. Did we hear back about getting permission to use all these images? I would hate to make a bad first impression or put them in a tough spot. Hey. What about using fan art? It might help us avoid stepping on toes, and I know I'm not the only artist here (looks at Corgi). Things like "Heterodyne show" or "Construct" would be good candidates, IMO. Not a substitute for checking with the Foglios, of course. Still, I think it's interesting. Thoughts? -Evaneyreddeman 18:08, 9 March 2008 (UTC)